fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiva
Shiva (シヴァ Shiva) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a mercenary hired by the Lifis Pirates. He is 30 years old and came from Savan. He makes sure Lifis does not take advantage of Safy while he is with the gang. In Chapter 7, he can be recruited by Safy. After the end of the liberation wars, Shiva disappears, and no one will ever know what became of him. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 7: Enemy, talk with Safy (if he survived Chapter 2x). Base Stats |Sword Fighter |4 |24 |6 |0 |9 |12 |5 |4 |7 |6 |0 |1 |4 |Sun Sword | Sword - B |Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |70% |45% |5% |50% |35% |60% |30% |20% |2% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Swordmaster *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:' +1 *'+2 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'Gains Continue Skill' Overall Shiva will make a great addition to your team if you made it to Chapter 2x. In that chapter, you can ignore him since he is not guarding the goal or try to capture him to get his Killing Edge but do not free him. In Chapter 7, recruiting him can be difficult to do since he will follow the group of Myrmidons starts next to and he will stay close to the group if Leif and his group go into the path down. Keep Leif and his team as close but not too close to the turn into the downward path and moving Safy and Finn to the right of where they are to lure in Shiva should be easy. You can also send Karin, preferably equipped with a scroll to prevent any critical hit, to lure the group in a chock point until Safy catches up. After dealing with the mercenaries, having Shiva capture one of your unit, like Lara, will make him escape south and Safy will be able to safely go talk to him. With a PCC of 4 and support from Safy, Shiva is quite guaranteed to score a critical hit on his pursuit strike when his skill gets high enough. Early on, his trademark Killing Edge ensures his critical rate on pursuit attack is well over 100%. The potential of the Levin Sword shines in the hands of Shiva. With the additionnal +5 skill, not only criticals will fly, but his Sol skill will also activate very often, making Shiva capable of devastating groups of enemies in rows by himself, from close or range. You can raise his magic with Holy Water, Magic Ring or Crusader Scrolls to further benefit from the effects of the magic sword. He is also be an excellent candidate for the Luna Manual as Luna's activation depends on skill. Shiva's speed growth is unusually low for a myrmidon, but is made up for by his decent starting speed. In contrast, his defense growth is the highest compared to other sword users. In any case, his growths will make him a competent physical unit and his promotion to Swordmaster gives him Adept to boost his offense even more, as well as an additional move so that he can catch up with mounted units outdoor. Finally, a movement star enables re-action from time to time. Support Bonus Supports Nobody Supported by *Safy - 10% Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations As an Enemy Talk with Safy *(Chapter 7) Safy: Oh, you're... Shiva: Ah... So we meet again. Safy: Why are you doing this? You're not a bad man... Shiva: I'm just doing my job. It's of no concern to you. Now move. Safy: ...No. Shiva: ...You're going to sacrifice your life for that kid? Safy: If that's the case...then so be it! Shiva: ...... Safy: Thracia needs Lord Leaf! I would gladly give my life to ensure that he arrives there safely! Shiva: Hmph... You say some pretty stupid things sometimes, don't you? Fine... Have it your way. Safy: What!? Then you're going to help Lord Leaf? Shiva: Yeah. Might as well, you know? But let me say this. Don't ever talk about death lightly in front of me. If there's one thing I hate, it's people rushing to get killed. Safy: I'm sorry... I'll be more careful. Shiva: Can I ask you something? What is it that you want? What would make you smile with your heart? Safy: I simply want to see the people living happily in peace. If they are smiling, then I will be as well. Shiva: I see... Guess I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, my name Shiva, from Savan. What's yours? Safy: Safy...from Tahra. Ending Shiva - The Mercenary of Savan (サバンの傭兵 Saban no yōhei) After the war, Shiva disappeared. Various speculations and theories have been made about this man of many mysteries, but none have been, and ever will be, confirmed. Etymology Shiva is an important deity in Hindu religion. Gallery File:Shiva TCG1.jpg|Shiva as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game File:Shiva card.jpg|another Shiva TCG. File:Shiva.png|Shiva's portrait in Thracia 776 File:Shiva as a Myrmidon.JPG|Shiva as a Sword Fighter in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters